ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Jin
How Kung Jin joined the Tourney As a child, Kung Jin admired his cousin Kung Lao and considered him a hero. After his cousin's death, Kung Jin's family lost their family fortunes and moved to the United States of America. Because of this, Kung Jin became a thief and blamed Raiden for the death of his cousin. However, after meeting the Thunder God, he let go of his resentment and trained under the White Lotus Society, who Kung Jin originally thought wouldn't accept him because of his homosexuality. Having learned much of Outworld and the ways of the Shaolin, Kung Jin now fights to protect Earthrealm in honor of his family. Like his older cousin, Kung Jin is a Shaolin monk who excels in a projectile weapon, using a bow and arrow. However, he's far more egotistical and rude than Kung Lao, as he will talk offensively even to his own team. For example, Kung Jin doesn't respect Cassie Cage's leadership and will make rude remarks about Jacqui Briggs' father being a revenant. Despite his shortcomings, Kung Jin's street smarts prove useful and can see that others can redeem themselves. Overtime, he grows to respect his team and protect his friends, and going as far as risking his own life in Kombat to protect their lives. Years prior to infiltrating the Sky Temple, Kung Jin had learned his cousin's razor hat has been donated to Prince Eric in Denmark. Angered, Kung Jin broke into the palace during a party night, and when he was spotted, fought through the guards. Eventually, Kung Jin revealed he wanted his family's respect and soon become friendly rivals with the prince. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kung Jin holds his bow close to his chest. After the announcer calls his name Kung Jin swings his bow like a staff three times and fires to arrows from it at the camera. They clear to show him up close and saying "Don't think you can hurt me." Special Moves Straight Arrow (Neutral) Kung Jin shoots an arrow straight at his opponent. Lunge Kick (Side) Kung Jin uses his bow to lift himself above the floor and launch himself at the enemy with a kick to their chest. Air Angle Air (Up) Kung Jin jumps and shoots a diagonally downwards arrow in mid-air against distant foes on the ground. Bo Swing (Down) Kung Jin spins and smacks his opponent twice, then uppercuts them into the air using the ornament on his bow. Target Practice (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Kung Jin runs up his opponent's leg, and then delivers a powerful flip kick to their chin, sending their head clear off and into the air. Landing back down, Kung Jin draws and fires three arrows at the head, impaling the eyes and mouth. The head lands next to the collapsed body, supported by the blood covered arrow shafts. Pinned Down (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Kung Jin shoots three arrows in the air. He proceeds by stabbing his staff into his opponent. The opponent screams before being blasted apart. As the arrows fall down, they pierce the two arms and head, before landing on the ground next to large amounts of blood. Victory Animations #Kung Jin blows fire from the dragon head of his staff, then spins it around before setting the bow beside himself and saying "Bullseye!" #*Kung Jin blows fire from the dragon head of his staff, then spins it around before setting the bow beside himself and saying "Daddy can't help you now." (Cassie Cage victories only) #Kung Jin sets his bow to his left side as it blows fire while he brings his right hand up saying "Still glad you were born?" #*Kung Jin sets his bow to his left side as it blows fire while he brings his right hand up saying "Guess talent skips a generation." (Kung Lao victories only) #*Kung Jin sets his bow to his left side as it blows fire while he brings his right hand up saying "You're done, Briggs." (Jacqui victories only) #Kung Jin fires six arrows then swings his bow four times and says "My aim is true!" #*Kung Jin fires six arrows then swings his bow four times and says "Not your best day, Takeda." (Takeda victories only) On-Screen Appearance Kung Jin leaps down and spins his bow before readying his stance with it saying "Save all questions for after the beatdown." Special Quotes *Least I have a family. (When fighting Scorpion) *You even worth my time? (When fighting Sub-Zero) *You mistreat my cousin. (When fighting Liu Kang) *Wrong place, wrong time, Raiden. (When fighting Raiden) *Gonna get me an A-plus-plus. (When fighting Johnny Cage) *No ma'am, I'm not. (When fighting Sonya) *I'm a Shaolin Monk, dirtbag. (When fighting Kano) *Stay back, Gator Boy! (When fighting Reptile) *Goro... (When fighting Goro) *Just want to test myself against you. (When fighting Kung Lao) *I'm not scared of fans. (When fighting Kitana or Xiaoqiao) *Gimme all you got, hasbeen! (When fighting Jax or Huang Zhong) *Get over yourself! (When fighting Mileena) *Whaddaya say, Ermac? (When fighting Ermac) *Oh stop it, you old smoothie. (When fighting Tremor) *Thanks, but I'm good. (When fighting Shinnok) *Barkin' up the wrong tree, sister. (When fighting Tanya) *You're gonna free my friends' souls! (When fighting Quan Chi) *I don't need a lecture. (When fighting Kenshi) *How far you willing to go? (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Not gonna let that happen. (When fighting D'Vorah) *Trying to cut down. (When fighting Erron Black) *So I brought my thesaurus for nothing... (When fighting Ferra and Torr or Masanori) *And here I am. (When fighting Jacqui) *One who honors his agreements. (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Right after I beat your ass. (When fighting Takeda) *This is goin' one round. (When fighting Prince Eric) Trivia *Kung Jin's rival is Ariel's lover, Prince Eric. *Kung Jin shares his English voice actor with Zero, Hammer Bro. (in FMV Cutscenes), Fire Bro., Zhang Bao, Yukimura Sanada, Cursya, Yagura, Ryosuke Ishigami, Yang, Boomerang Bro., Poliwrath, Sasori, Yu Narukami and Masataka Takayanagi. *Kung Jin shares his Japanese voice actor with Light Plane, Wildcat, Gus, Aladdin and Bob Makihara. *Kung Jin shares his French voice actor with Aladdin. *Kung Jin shares his German voice actor with Aladdin, Smoke, Lee Everett and Arnold Perlstein. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes